Belo
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Reflexões de Yumichika a respeito de sua personalidade, de seus gostos e, claro, do amor. Shortfic, Shounen Ai IkkaYumi.


**Observações:**** (1) Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo.**** (2) A citação no início da fic faz parte do poema "Receita de Mulher", de Vinicius de Moraes.  
**

* * *

**Belo**

"As muito feias que me perdoem, mas beleza é fundamental". Esta é a frase que talvez mais revele sobre a minha personalidade. Eu, Ayasegawa Yumichika, nasci com a virtude de ter aversão a coisas feias. Na verdade, eu as detesto completamente e, só de vê-las na minha frente, sinto-me nauseado e entristeço-me, como se estivesse diante de um arco-íris a perder suas lindas cores subitamente e no lugar delas ver surgir um feio tom de cinza. Não, não me faça olhar para coisas horrorosas e impuras, aquelas que são tão deprimentes e avessas ao que se considera pelo menos aceitável nessa sociedade que acabam por ser jogadas à margem desta, onde seriam consideradas apenas pelos cachorros. Eu odeio o desequilíbrio, os excessos, o exagero das formas. Ao contrário, aprecio apenas o que é belo, equilibrado e perfeito, tenho fascínio por beleza. Afinal, para que viver senão para admirar as coisas bonitas do mundo? Para que viver senão para _proteger_ todas elas?

Talvez, eu seja exigente demais, ou apenas tenha um gosto mais refinado do que os homens comuns. Porém, eu não vejo por que deveria ter compaixão pelas coisas feias. Elas existem, a meu ver, para contrastar com as coisas bonitas e para que estas se sobressaiam. Ora, se só o que é belo existisse, o belo se tornaria o comum, o ordinário e, deste modo, não haveria como classificá-lo na categoria de "coisas belas". O belo só existe porque o seu oposto, o feio, também existe. Da mesma forma, se apenas o feio houvesse nesse mundo, ele não seria feio, apenas comum. Eu diria, portanto, que a feiúra é um mal necessário, para que haja beleza. Contudo, quando me deparo com algo de aparência repugnante, sempre me ponho a pensar se eu poderia mudá-lo e dar-lhe alguma graça e encanto, transformando o imperfeito em perfeição. Algumas coisas, realmente, não têm salvação e mereceriam desaparecer do mundo, como se fossem uma mancha de sangue em um tecido branquíssimo que, apenas quando lavado com alvejante recuperaria sua pureza original, ou parte dela. O mundo, afinal de contas, é assim: repleto de purezas e impurezas, estas pelas quais os humanos são os maiores responsáveis – e eles mesmos tentam se livrar delas quando se dão conta de sua existência, embora falhem terrivelmente. Às vezes eu chego a acreditar que os humanos sejam a maior impureza da Terra... Mas não gosto de generalizar e há alguns, apenas alguns, que se salvam. E também, existem outras coisas feias que talvez valessem a pena ser modificadas para que se tornassem bonitas. Por exemplo, podemos pensar em uma família miserável. A feiúra de seus ossos expostos, cobertos apenas por uma finíssima camada de pele; a sujeira em seus rostos e mãos ressecados; e as feridas causadas pela fragilidade de sua saúde e pela exposição a outras coisas igualmente feias e tristes... Mas, dê-lhes comida, e seus corpos se tornarão saudáveis. Dê-lhes água e poderão lavar-se e hidratar-se. Dê-lhes uma pomada e suas feridas se fecharão, talvez nem cicatrizes permaneçam. E assim, tornar-se-ia uma família que exala beleza e felicidade.

Quando se trata de assuntos mais abstratos, entretanto, a linha que separa a beleza da feiúra é mesmo muito tênue. Como é o caso dos sentimentos... Até que ponto o amor é belo? Até que ponto o ódio é feio? E quando é que os dois se misturam, passando um a ser o que o outro era e vice-versa? Bem, eu mesmo carrego um pouco de feiúra em mim, internamente (pois externamente, não há ser mais perfeito que eu, é claro). Ora, o ódio não é um sentimento considerado bonito e eu tenho ódio justamente por essas coisas que não são bonitas. Eu não me orgulho desse sentimento tão extremo que me leva ao desequilíbrio de espírito, mas também não odeio meu ódio. Isso porque, a meu ver, os sentimentos são inevitáveis e surgem até mesmo no mais frio dos seres em algum momento, mesmo que mínimo. Sendo assim, eu devo aceitar minha condição e trabalhar para que algum dia possa ser alguém que saiba controlar melhor suas emoções. Obviamente, isso também vale para o amor que eu sinto por tudo o que é bonito. Muitas vezes esse amor fica tão grande e visível, que se torna até exagerado – e isso também não é nada bonito. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto desse amor... Porque meu fascínio por coisas belas permite que eu as veja não só como detentoras de uma beleza externa, mas também interna. Apenas olhos como os meus, que possuem esta virtude de selecionar e categorizar plenamente o que é bonito e o que não é, tem essa capacidade de me fazer enxergar e amar coisas aparentemente comuns às outras pessoas. Uma pequena flor, na qual a maioria das pessoas não prestaria atenção, pode se mostrar magnífica para mim, por possuir esta ou aquela característica que a torna _especial_. Afinal, o incomum, o diferente, nem sempre é feio. Não, muitas vezes ele possui uma beleza escondida, difícil de identificar, e é preciso observá-lo calma e pacientemente para que seu encanto seja revelado. Um gato preto com uma manchinha branca na ponta da cauda pode ser muito mais bonito do que um gato totalmente preto. E, bem... É deste modo que eu tento explicar a vocês o que eu vi, afinal, naquele outro _gato_. Um gato em forma de _shinigami_, de um homem viril, enérgico e persistente em suas ideias e escolhas e, sim, muito belo.

Ele é diferente. Eu consigo notar sua beleza, de modo como ninguém mais consegue. Ele tem um charme especial, que me atrai de tal forma como nenhuma outra coisa, por mais bonita que seja, jamais conseguiu ou conseguirá me atrair. Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado porque isso me traz um enorme bem-estar. Sua beleza não é apenas física, mas também está em seu interior. Um _coração _forte e impetuoso, esplêndido. Madarame Ikkaku é lindo, sim. De uma forma que só eu posso entender.

Talvez, contudo, meu amor por Ikkaku seja um pouco diferente do amor que eu sinto por "coisas belas" no geral. Este meu fascínio fez-me apaixonar por ele, mas depois, o sentimento se transformou em algo mais sublime e... Difícil de explicar. Com os objetos inanimados eu não sinto esta felicidade e sei que o amor que lhes deposito não será devolvido a mim, pois objetos não possuem sentimentos e não tem capacidade de pensar e amar. Mas com ele, a reciprocidade é possível existir e isso me deixa ansioso, feliz e _completo_!

Todas as vezes em que meus gestos de amor são correspondidos, cada vez que sinto ser amado por ele, fico extasiado. E, assim, passo a amá-lo muito mais, porque com Ikkaku tudo é muito diferente de quando eu estava só e os objetos magníficos eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia amar. Talvez, meu coração também tenha ficado mais bonito depois que me apaixonei dessa maneira, embora mais instável. Agora, é como se não mais houvesse lacunas nele, todo seu espaço está preenchido, e isso o torna uniforme e belo. Um pouco da essência de Ikkaku foi passada para mim. Creio que eu tenha me tornado mais forte. E acredito também que ele, no fundo, embora não goste de admitir, tenha passado a apreciar mais as belezas – mesmo que para ele estas sejam diferentes do que eu próprio chamo de beleza, afinal tudo isso é muito subjetivo.

Mas, por hora, paremos um pouco com essas filosofias. Ikkaku chegou. Vou aproveitar para apreciar a beleza das cores da paixão... – vocês me entenderam, não? Ah sim... Para mim, agora que a descobri, a _paixão_ também é fundamental.

* * *

Olá! Pois é, voltei com mais uma fic desses dois haha xD Nem sou viciada no casal, né? Mas esta fic foi um pouco diferente, bem curta, shounen ai levinho e com POV do Yumichika que mais parece um filósofo... Enfim, gostei muito de escrevê-la. Espero que tenham gostado também!

Beijos!**  
**


End file.
